A new Love
by SexyRogueSlayer88
Summary: Alice has a vision of a child. A young girl who she saves from the dangers of the forest. Now she has the opportunity to have what she's always wanted...But will she get it?
1. Finding Her

I do not own Twilight. I hate having to put this but sadly I have to so…sorry guys Twilight belongs to the talented Stephanie Meyer, I could never write anything so good.

Alice Cullen sat on her windowsill looking out at the trees. She leaned back against the side of the window and smiled enjoying the cool breeze that blew past. *Such a perfect day* she thought smiling happily. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door, "Come in Ness" the small pixie like vampire said turning around hoping onto the floor. Renesmee walked in and smiled "You know your visions can be quite annoying" she said laughing. Alice grinned shaking her head "Oh my dear dear niece, you're just sore because you can't get away with anything because I know what you're doing at all times…" she paused "Except when you're with Jake of course" she said with a smile. The younger Cullen rolled her eyes sitting on Alice's bed "Well, perhaps I should hang with Jake more often, I can have fun then" she said grinning wildly. Alice watched as Renesmee played with a small throw pillow before hoping off her bed "Come on, we're going shopping" she said looking at her niece.

Renesmee quirked an eyebrow at Alice, "Are we now…and what makes you think I want to go shopping" the younger girl said crossing her arms. Alice laughed "Because, I'm buying you clothes so...come" she said grabbing her hand pulling her downstairs. When they reached the living room, Edward looked at them smiling "Kidnapping my daughter are we dear sister" he said grinning. Alice smiled "Yes I am, don't worry, we'll be back before late I know you don't want to stay long" she said opening the front door. Renesmee walked over giving Edward a kiss on the cheek "Bye daddy, see you in a few, tell mom not to worry" she said hurrying out the door after Alice. Alice climbed into the driver seat of her porche and smiled at Renesmee as she got in "So, are you ready" she asked putting on her sunglasses. "Ready as ever" Renesmee replied buckling her seatbelt. Alice smiled and pulled away from the Cullen house and out onto the street, Renesmee ran her hand over the interior and smiled "So, you ever gonna let me drive this thing" she asked looking at Alice.

The precog laughed shaking her head "Maybe in a few years…like….fifty" she said grinning glancing at the young hybrid. Renesmee sighed leaning back against the seat "You let mom drive it" she mumbled looking at her hands. "Yes I did, but that was once and it was necessary" Alice said rolling down a window. She loved her niece dearly but she had the permanent attitude of a sixteen year old, in some ways she reminded Alice of Rosalie, she would throw a huge fit if she didn't get her way. Alice smiled letting out a small laugh "Ok ok listen…I'll take you to the parking lot of the high school…you can drive it there deal" she said looking at Renesmee. Renesmee grinned at Alice's suggestion, she loved that Alice was easy on her, just like with her mother. The only two family members other than Jasper who Alice seemed to do anything for were Bella and Renesmee, "Deal, I promise not to crash it" the younger girl said smiling. Alice shook her head staring at the road; all of a sudden she slammed on the brakes nearly sending the car off the road. "What the hell happened" Renesmee yelled looking around ready for a fight. She looked at Alice who was gripping the steering wheel staring ahead "Aunt A…what did you see" she asked softly gently touching Alice's arm. Alice pulled off to the side of the road and got out "Ness, stay in the car" she said before taking off into the trees. Renesmee stared at Alice and bit her lip, she wanted to follow her, just in case she needed help, but she stayed put, waiting.

Alice ran through the trees, she was so focused on her vision that she nearly forgot where she was going. She stopped when she came to a small alcove in the woods and looked around; she walked slowly over to a small inlet in the side of a tree and knelt down looking inside. What she saw made her gasp, her vision's had always been graphic but it still didn't prepare her for what she saw. Inside the tree, was a little girl, her tiny frame shook with fear as she tried to back as far into the hole as possible, she looked at Alice terrified. Alice sighed swallowing, "its ok….I'm not going to hurt you. Come on out of there" she said softly, extending her hand. The little girl stared at her hand, tears staining her cheeks as she tried to decide if she could trust Alice or not. She looked up at Alice before taking her hand and slowly crawling out, she clung to a small light blue blanket sniffling as she looked around.

Alice surveyed the area; she knew it wouldn't be safe to leave the girl alone out here. She looked at the girl and smiled "There you are, it's going to be ok, no tears" she said gently wiping a tear from the child's cheek. The little girl shrunk back biting her lip "Mommy..Gone" she said softly, almost in a whisper. Alice frowned, her vision had shown her enough to let her know what had happened to the girl's mother, Carlisle had mentioned that there was a rogue vampire in the woods but Alice had yet to see him. "I know honey…but we're going to get you safe ok, can you come with me" she asked giving the child a small smile. The girl watched Alice, sniffling back tears before reaching up to Alice. Alice gently picked her up holding her close, she was surprised at how small she felt in her arms "It's all going to be ok" she whispered trying to keep the girl calm. She walked slowly back to the car opening the door, Renesmee raised an eyebrow, "Um…Auntie A…w….what's with the kid" she asked as Alice set the girl down in the car.

"I'll explain later, our shopping trip incidentally has been postponed" Alice replied tossing Renesmee the keys. Alice climbed in beside the little girl pulling her onto her lap "You wanted to drive, drive us home" she said looking at her niece. Renesmee nodded getting into the driver seat and turning the car around heading back to The Cullen home "So…wanna tell me where she came from" the young hybrid asked as she drove. Alice sighed "Ness...I don't want to discuss anything with her in here, I promise I will explain to everyone when we get back" she said cradling the little girl in her arms. When they pulled up to the house, Alice got out slowly and walked inside. Emmett looked up from his video game and his eyes widened "Whoa Ali Cat where'd ya get the squirt" he asked standing up walking over. Alice pushed Emmett back slightly as the girl buried her face in Alice's shoulder "Em, you're scaring her just wait" she said rubbing her back "Where's Carlisle" she asked looking around.

Emmett smiled "Upstairs…I'll go get him" he said smiling at the girl before running upstairs. Renesmee walked up behind Alice "Is she ok" she asked frowning. Alice nodded "Yes I think so…I just want Carlisle to check her out" she said quietly. Carlisle came down the stairs with Esme and walked over to Alice "What happened" he asked looking at the little girl. Alice shook her head "I found her…had a vision…just tell me if she's ok" she said rocking the girl gently. Carlisle nodded "Ok come with me" she said leading Alice to his office. "Sit her down" he said smiling as he washed his hands. Alice walked over to the table and sat the little girl down "its ok, he's going to make sure you aren't hurt ok" she said smiling. The little girl clung to her blanket and nodded sucking her thumb. Carlisle walked over "Hello there sweetheart. My name is Carlisle, can you tell me your name" he asked smiling.

The little girl stared at him not speaking. "Alice, go tell Edward we require his assistance please" Carlisle said smiling. Alice nodded and walked into the hall "Edward, Carlisle needs you" she said quietly. Edward walked up and followed Alice to Carlisle's office "Yes Carlisle..." he asked looking at the little girl. Carlisle smiled "I need you to find out a little about our friend here" he said softly. Edward looked at the girl and nodded "alright" he said smiling. Alice put her hand on the girl's shoulder "My name is Alice, and this is my brother Edward…can you tell us your name" she asked smiling. The little girl pouted looking down. Edward stared at her and then looked at Alice "Her name's Sydney" he said smiling. Alice looked at the girl and smiled "Is that your name honey…Sydney" she asked moving some hair from her face. Sydney nodded smiling "I four" she said quietly holding up four fingers.

Alice smiled "four huh, wow you're a big girl" she said laughing. Carlisle stood up "she seems fine, just scared…Edward…would mind asking Renesmee to come here please" he asked smiling. Edward nodded walking out and returning with his daughter. "Dear would you mind keeping Sydney company while we talk" Carlisle asked looking at Renesmee. Renesmee smiled "Of course not, hi Sweetie" she said smiling at Sydney. Alice walked with Carlisle and Edward into the living room; of course everyone was standing there waiting for an answer. Aside from Jasper, he and Alice had suffered a falling out months ago and he was currently residing in Alaska. Carlisle looked at Alice "Now, explain please" he said sitting down. Alice nodded knowing this was going to be a long day.

Well…there's chapter one..I know it was kinda short but, I don't want to put too much in the first chapter. Reviews ;)


	2. A new life

**Well, here is chapter two. This chapter will be longer than the first. Again, don't own Twilight blah blah blah you all know that.**

Alice looked at her hands then up at her family, who were all staring at her "I had a vision…her mother…her mother was killed…that rogue vampire who is in town…he got to her, poor Sydney barely got away, luckily she was in the wolves' territory so her scent was covered up" she said shrugging. She looked at Esme, "I couldn't simply leave her out there Esme, I just couldn't" she said quickly. Esme nodded "I understand Alice dear, you did the right thing" she said smiling. "So…the questions stands, what shall we do with her" Edward said looking around the room. Carlisle sighed "we'll have to see about her family, there may be someone out there looking for her if we…" he was cut off by Alice, "I want to keep her" she said softly as all eyes fell on her. Carlisle's smiled faded "Alice she is human, things would be quite difficult if you were to keep her" he said looking at his daughter.

Alice frowned "I know that...and I'm willing to take the chance of things being hard...I just…I wouldn't have had a vision of her unless there was a reason…right" she said looking from Esme to Carlisle. "Please at least...consider it" she said biting her lip. Carlisle exchanged glances with Esme and nodded "Alright Alice…if she has no other family…then we will allow you to care for her...but you must be careful…a human child's blood is stronger than adults…" he said looking at Alice. The small pixie like Cullen threw her arms around Carlisle's neck hugging him "Oh thank you Carlisle, I promise things will be fine, I know it" she said smiling. She looked at Esme and sighed happily "you guys won't regret this, I promise" she said excitedly. Esme laughed hugging her enthusiastic daughter "we trust you Alice, I am glad to see you happy again" she said smiling. Alice grinned "I am happy…and I'm going to be happy for a while" she said nodding.

Emmett stood up and wrapped Alice in a hug "I get me another niece, yeah this is gonna be way too cool" he said laughing. Alice smiled looking at Emmett "Just don't hug her as tight as you hug me, she needs air" she said laughing. Rosalie stood up, glaring at Alice before walking outside "Excuse me…I think I had better go talk to my sister" Alice said following Rosalie outside. She stood next to her and sighed "Hey Rose. Everything ok" she asked looking at her sister. Rosalie bit her lip keeping her eyes ahead "You shouldn't have brought her here" she said quietly. Alice raised an eyebrow "what are you talking about Rose, Sydney is no harm to any of us" she said defensively. Rosalie turned around narrowing her eyes at Alice "That doesn't matter…she's human. You can't just go around picking humans up like they're lost puppies Alice" she said glaring. Alice felt the anger build inside of her "I don't believe it…you're jealous" she said smirking. Rosalie laughed shaking her head "No Ali…I am not jealous, I'm thinking about our family and what is best for them and that CHILD...is not good for us" she said moving closer to Alice "You've risked all of us by bringing her here and frankly I don't want anything that could cause us harm anywhere around this family" the blonde vampire said growling. Alice clenched her fists "Rosalie drop it while you're ahead…you're walking a very...thin line here" the shorter woman said coldly. Rosalie shook her head "No Alice I'm not going to stop, you don't think…for someone who can see the future you don't focus very hard on it...that girl is bad news and I don't want her here" she said angrily. "IT'S NOT ALWAYS ABOUT YOU ROSALIE! NOW PULL THE STICK, OUT OF YOUR ASS AND GET OVER YOUR JEALOUSY BIT" Alice yelled pushing Rosalie back. The Cullen's stood inside listening unsure of what to do; they were shocked because they had never heard Alice yell...let alone curse.

Rosalie growled and tackled Alice, sending both of them flying from the patio. Alice quickly moved behind Rosalie, slamming her into a tree as they fought. By that time, everyone had migrated outside; Emmett had ahold of Rosalie and Edward Alice as they pulled them apart. "Let me go Edward, now…Rose is just mad because I've got a child and she doesn't" she said struggling against him. Carlisle walked out looking at the pair "Emmett take Rosalie inside...Alice…" he started but was interrupted by Alice pushing Edward away "I'm fine…I'm calm" she said closing her eyes. She opened her eyes and looked at her family "I'm going to go see Sydney" she said running towards the house. Carlisle sighed and looked at Esme, "Things will be alright my love…they will work things out" he said hugging his wife. Esme nodded and cleared her throat "Come, we had better go in" she said leading Carlisle inside.

Alice walked into Carlisle's office letting out a low growl. "Is everything ok" Renesmee asked frowning. Alice smiled and nodded "Yes Ness…everything is fine now" she said walking over. She looked at Sydney who was sleeping and smiled "Guess what Ness…Sydney is going to be living with us" she said happily. Renesmee smiled "Really, oh awesome that's so cool" she said jumping up and down. Alice laughed "shhh…don't wake her up…now why don't you go see your mother, she was looking for you" she said kissing her niece's forehead. Renesmee smiled "Ok, see you later" she said walking out of the room. Alice sat down next to Sydney and smiled watching her sleep, "I promise Syd…I'm not going to let anyone hurt you…not ever" she whispered brushing some hair out of Sydney's face.

Sydney scrunched up her face and opened her eyes. She looked around confused "Mommy…mommy" she cried as tears filled her eyes. Alice was by her side in an instant "Hey Sydney, its ok sweetie don't be scared…" she said softly. Sydney sniffled and wiped her eyes "Alice..." she said quietly chewing on her lip. Alice smiled "Yes sweetie, that's right" she said nodding. Sydney reached for Alice, still fighting tears. Alice picked her up holding her close "No more tears Sydney…ok…everything is ok" she said rocking her. She rubbed Sydney's back trying to soothe her. She knew that Sydney had to be scared and confused, the poor girl had just lost her mother and now she was in a strange house with people…correction… _vampires…_ that she didn't know.

Sydney looked up at Alice and frowned "Mommy gone. Bad man..." she said sighing resting her head back against Alice's shoulder. Alice nodded "I know sweetheart…I know. Do you know where Daddy is…or grandma and grandpa" she asked curious as to if she had family. Sydney shook her head "Just mommy…" she said frowning. Alice nodded "Just mommy…ok honey...ok" she said hugging Sydney close. "I'm hungry" Sydney said softly looking at Alice, her large blue eyes filled with unshed tears. Alice smiled "Ok honey, let's go see if Esme has anything you can eat" she said walking into the living room. She walked over to Esme and smiled "Hey, Sydney is hungry, think we can find something for her to eat" she asked rubbing Sydney's back. Esme smiled "Of course, here why don't you let me take her, your father wants to speak with you" she said looking at Alice.

Alice nodded "Ok…Hey Sydney, You go with Esme ok, she's going to get you some food" she said giving the young girl a smile. Sydney looked at Esme and frowned but went to her anyways. Esme smiled "Come on little one, let's go get that tummy full" she said walking into the kitchen. Alice walked up to Carlisle's office and knocked on the door. "Come in" Carlisle said looking up from the papers in his hands. Alice walked in closing the door behind her "You wanted to see me sir" Alice asked. Being the last member to have joined the Cullen Family made her feel like the youngest child, she had always been very respectful to Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle smiled "Yes, sit down Alice dear" he said pointing to a chair. Alice nodded and sat down already knowing what he wanted to speak to her about.

"She said she only had her mother…no one else" she said confirming what Carlisle was about to say before he even said it. Carlisle smiled "you could let me tell you things instead of taking the glory" he said grinning. Alice laughed "I'm sorry, sometimes I can't help it" she said smiling. Carlisle nodded "It's alright dear…and yes…she has no other family, not from what I can see…I had a friend at the police station run her picture for me" he said handing Alice a small stack of papers. "Her name is Sydney Herrera….from Odessa, Texas. All the info on her is there" he said smiling. Alice's eyes scanned the page, finding out everything she could "_Sydney Rose Herrera. Born May 6__th__, 2005. Mother: Elena Briann Herrera Born January 16__th__, 1991. Father: Brandon Matthew Williams. Born: October 12, 1990. (DECEASED). No other known relatives. _Alice blinked as she read the papers. Her parents had been so young…she understood why she had no other family. These poor kids must have been all alone through everything. Alice sighed looking at Carlisle "So…..she's an orphan" she said softly.

Carlisle nodded "It does appear so…." She took off his glasses and looked at Alice "Do you sincerely want this child…know what you will go through and the problems you may face" he asked. Alice swallowed "Yes…I do…I think I was meant to Carlisle…Why else would I have seen her" she said staring at him. Carlisle studied Alice for a moment before nodding "Alright….Well, I shall have new papers filled out for you by morning, they will give you full custody of Sydney. You will simply need to sign them" he said smiling. Alice couldn't hide the happiness that flowed through her "Oh thank you Carlisle" she said hugging him. He smiled returning the hug "You're very welcome Alice, you better hurry…I'm sure your daughter is wondering where you are" she said softly.

*_My Daughter*_ Alice thought, smiling as she moved towards the door. "Yes. I should...again thank you" she said happily as she ran into the kitchen. Sydney was sitting at the table, a large stack of pancakes on her plate and a cup of milk sat in front of her. She looked up at Alice and smiled "Alice….Esme made me pancakes" she said happily. Alice laughed at her syrup covered face "I see that, you'll have to thank her" she said shaking her hand as she walked over to Esme. "I mentioned pancakes and she broke, she got so excited and has been like this ever since" Esme said with a smile. Alice smiled "good…I'm glad she's settling in" she said looking at Esme "I'm gonna keep her…She's gonna really be mine". Esme grinned hugging Alice "That's wonderful, looks like I get to go shopping for another granddaughter. And with her I'll have years of buying tiny things" she said excitedly.

Rosalie walked into the kitchen and cleared her throat "Alice…may I please speak to you" she said quietly. Alice nodded and looked at Esme "Be back, do you mind" she said motioning to Sydney. Esme shook her head "No not at all…go" she said smiling. Alice followed Rosalie outside onto the patio, she leaned against the railing beside Rosalie and sighed "What did you want to discuss" she asked looking at her sister. Rosalie had gotten good at hiding her future from Alice, never making decisions until the last minute so Alice wasn't sure how Rosalie would act. After a few minutes Rosalie sighed "I…I wanna apologize…for how I reacted last night…It was wrong of me" she said quietly. Alice opened her mouth to speak but Rosalie held up a hand cutting her off "Please just…let me finish…." She said sighing. "I guess…I was jealous…you know my feelings on children….and just….thinking about you having a child made me think about me w_anting _a child and that.." her words caught in her throat as tears that could not fall pooled in her eyes, "That only made me think about my fiancée…I…I've never mentioned this. Not to anyone other than Carlisle and Esme…what he….what he did to me…he had done before…on many occasions" she said looking at the ground.

Alice frowned; she had never seen Rosalie look so broken. The beautiful blonde vampire swallowed "I freaked...and I'm sorry that gives me no excuse to have been cross with you" she said looking at Alice. "It's ok Rose…I forgive you" Alice said hugging her. "I had no idea…oh god Rose I am so sorry" she said rubbing her back. Rosalie held onto Alice "I don't like fighting with you Ly…it hurts" she said closing her eyes. Alice and Rosalie had always been close; Alice was Rosalie's tether, keeping her relaxed when Emmett and Jasper could not. And Rosalie was Alice's confidant, they talked about everything…up until they moved back to Forks, things had gone downhill after Alice had started hanging with Bella. Rosalie had gotten jealous that Alice was no long spending time with her. The tiny Pixie girl looked at Rosalie "And I hate fighting with you…No matter what though I will always forgive you" she said smiling. Rosalie sat up and nodded "same…so um…What's this I hear about my getting a new niece" she said grinning.

Alice laughed "You have got to meet her Rose…oh my god that's right" she said grinning. "What's right" Rosalie asked confused. Alice smirked "Oh you're gonna love it…Sydney's middle name…is Rose" she said smiling. Rosalie laughed "No way…ok that's way too cool, I gotta be her favorite aunt now, Bella can be number two" she said standing up. Alice stood with her grabbing her hand "Well come on sis, let's go introduce you to your niece" she said pulling Rosalie out the door.

**So…what did everyone think of Chapter two? Any views on the Alice/Rosalie bits? Reviews 3 33**


	3. And Sydney makes Two

**Chapter 3 is up. Sorry for the delay…had writer's block. Lol. Again I DO NOT own TWILIGHT! And for all those wondering how it is Alice is able to see Nessie in visions? That will be explained in this chapter.**

Alice walked with Rosalie into the kitchen, when they walked in Sydney ran over to Alice holding up her hands "I'm not sticky anymore Alice see…I washed my hands" she said proudly. Alice giggled and picked Sydney up "Good…I like clean over sticky" she said tickling her. "Syd...sweetie…this is my sister Rosalie..." Alice said smiling. Rose looked at Sydney and smiled "Hi there…you know you are a very pretty little girl" she said brushing some of Sydney's brown curls from her face. Sydney grinned "My middle name is Rose" she said happily. Rosalie laughed "Yeah I know…that's pretty cool huh…means we have something in common" she said smiling. Sydney giggled and buried her face in Alice's shoulder; the youngest Cullen smiled and kissed the top of Sydney's head.

Rosalie shook her head and smiled "She's a treasure Ly….a pure treasure" she said looking at Sydney. Alice nodded "That she is…hey Sydney" she said looking down at the small human "Um…here's what's going on…you are going to be living here from now on…what do you think of that" she asked with a smile. Sydney frowned "Who's gonna take care of me" she said biting her lip. Alice took Sydney's small hands in her own and smiled "Well…I am…that is if that's alright with you" she said softly. Sydney stared at Alice for a moment before smiling and hugging her "Yay…I wanna stay with you" she said tightening her arms around Alice's neck. The pixie vampire smiled hugging the child close "You're staying Syd…promise…I'm going to take good care of you" she said kissing the top of Sydney's head.

Sydney pulled back from the hug and looked at Alice then at Rosalie. She studied the blonde vampire before smiling "Are you my auntie now" she asked shyly. Rosalie nodded "Looks like I am kiddo" she said giving her a small smile. Sydney laughed and leaned over to Rosalie hugging her. Rosalie, not being used to human contact, stiffened at first, but she quickly shook it off and wrapped her arms around Sydney "You're gonna love it here…Alice and I will take you shopping a lot" she said happily. Alice beamed "That's right…oh my god think of all the cute dresses and outfits…lets go now" she said walking past Rosalie. "Alice wait…we can't go now…it's like seven in the morning" she said following the shorter woman.

Alice turned around and pouted "I'm sure there's something open" she mumbled. Rosalie laughed shaking her head "Later Al…besides…we don't wanna drag Sydney out too early…it's cold out she'll get sick" she said smiling at Sydney. Alice nodded "right...we can go after lunch" she said tickling Sydney. Sydney laughed and wriggled out of Rosalie's arms "Don't tickle me Alice" she said backing against the wall. Alice laughed "So you're ticklish huh, well now that's a great thing" she said running after Sydney. The little girl squealed and ran under Alice's legs "No I'm not" she said with a laugh. Rosalie shook her head and smiled watching her sister and Sydney run around; the blonde vampire smiled and walked over to the couch sitting down. Alice snuck up behind Sydney who was hiding behind a plant and grabbed her "Gotcha munchkin" she said tickling the small girl. Sydney laughed and pushed on Alice "No more" she said with a smile. The pixie vampire grinned "Alright, no more" she said walking back to the couch sitting by Rosalie "This kid is fast" she said winking at her sister.

Rosalie smirked "I could tell, she's the fastest little girl I've ever met" she said laughing. Sydney ran over and sat between Rosalie and Alice "If I go shopping can I get a pretty dress" she asked looking at Alice. The small Cullen beamed "Of course you can, you can get as many pretty dresses as you want, and we'll go shopping for a bed and a whole new bedroom set for you, ok" she said smiling. Sydney nodded "Yay, I want pink sheets" she said bouncing up and down in her seat. Rosalie shook her head "Great look what you did Al, you've found a mini you" she said with a laugh. Alice smiled "Good, I've always wanted a little girl and now look" she said looking at Sydney "I've got the best little girl". The beautiful blonde vampire smiled "Yes you have Alice, you certainly have" she said nodding. Sydney looked up as Emmett walked into the room "Hey kiddo" he said walking over to the couch. Sydney buried her face in Rosalie's arm causing her to smile "It's alright Syd, this is your uncle Emmett, he's my husband" she said looking up at Emmett. Emmett grinned and crouched down "you don't have to be scared of me Sydney, I'm just a big ol' teddy bear" he said softly. Sydney looked at him, studying him for a moment before speaking "I like teddy bears" she said quietly. Emmett laughed "Well good, then there's nothing to worry about" he said smiling.

Sydney smiled "Alice and Rosalie are gonna take me shopping after lunch" she said proudly. Emmett smirked "Well won't that be fun, I get to sit and see everything your auntie Rose buys when she comes home" he said laughing only to be met with a smack on the back of his head from Rosalie. Sydney laughed and pushed Emmett's arm "Ha ha you got in trouble" she said smiling. Alice giggled "Yeah Em, you got in trouble" she said grinning. Emmett laughed "Yes I did, I got in big trouble" he said shaking his head. Rosalie smiled looking at Sydney "So, what do you want to do, we have a while before lunch" she asked. Sydney chewed on her lip "Uh…can I watch TV" she asked looking at Alice. "Of course you can" Alice said grabbing the remote "What would you like to watch". Sydney smiled and looked at the TV "I wanna watch cartoons" she said looking at Alice. The pixie vampire flipped through the channels until she found something she figured Sydney would like "There you go, now why don't you sit here with uncle Emmett while Auntie Rose and I talk" she said kissing the top of Sydney's head. Sydney nodded and looked at Emmett "Come on uncle, sit by me" she said once Alice and Rosalie had stood up. Emmett grinned and sat next to Sydney "Oooo I'm special I get to watch cartoons" he said laughing. Alice shook her head leading Rosalie into the other room "Ok so I'm thinking we turn Edward's old room into a room for Syd since he and Bella have their own place" she said smiling. Rosalie nodded "Sounds good, I know the owner of this furniture store, we can get her a bed and everything there for her for cheap" she said smiling. Alice grinned "That's perfect, you know I never thought I'd be shopping for a kid, did you" she asked. The blonde vampire shook her head "No, never imagined it, and now I get to, I get to spoil my niece like crazy" she said laughing.

Alice smiled "It's going to be great, and she's going to be so happy" she said nodding. Rosalie looked over towards the living room and smiled "Yes she is, she may have suffered a terrible endeavor but she seems alright now" she said softly. Alice looked at Rosalie and smiled "Thank you Rosalie" she said softly "for being so kind about this. I know it must be hard for you". Rose smiled shaking her head "Alice...you're my sister. I love you...all I want is for you to be happy" she said hugging her. Alice wrapped her arms around Rosalie and smiled "I am happy…for the first time in months I am truly happy" she said softly. Carlisle walked into the room clearing his throat "Alice may I speak with you" he asked. The pixie vampire nodded "Yeah…Rose think you can go keep Sydney and Emmett Company. I'll be right back" she asked. Rose nodded, "of course" she said smiling and heading into the living room. Carlisle led Alice to his office and smiled "I managed to get the papers set up…all you have to do is sign them" he said handing a stack of papers to her. Alice beamed grabbing a pen and signing the papers. She handed them back to Carlisle and smiled "So she's really mine now…like…officially" she asked excitedly. Carlisle nodded with a smile "Yes she is Alice; she's part of this family". Alice grinned thanking him before walking into the living room. She smiled picking Sydney up kissing her cheek "You having fun princess" she asked. Sydney nodded grinning "Yup…Uncle Emmett tells funny jokes" she said laughing. Alice laughed softly "He does…well that's great…he'll be able to make you laugh a lot" she said smiling. Sydney looked at Alice and bit her lip "Alice…do I gots to sleep in my room tonight. I wanna sleep with you" she said hugging her.

Alice shook her head rubbing her back "No honey you don't have to sleep in your bed…you're more than welcome to sleep with me" she said softly. She looked at Rosalie and smiled "I'll even stay awake till you fall asleep" she said looking to Sydney. Sydney smiled happily "Yayy" she said grinning. Emmett smirked "You've got a handful there Ali-Cat….but she's a sweetie" he said pulling Rosalie into his lap. Rose laughed "Yeah well at least she'll actually be able to see her in visions...you know Alice one of these days Ness is going to find out you can't see her...and she'll flip" she said grinning. Alice shook her head "She'll be mad because she's basically telling on herself...all I have to do is pretend I see her and I can get anything out of that girl". Rosalie rolled her eyes with a smirk "That's my sneaky sister" she said smiling. Sydney looked at Rose and frowned "Alice's isn't stinky" she said shaking her head. Alice laughed "Syd baby girl Rose said I'm _sneaky _not stinky" she said laughing. Sydney bit her lip "Oh...sneaky not stinky" she asked. Alice nodded "Yes baby girl...sneaky" she said smiling. Sydney wrapped her arms around the petite vampire's neck and smiled "I don't think you're sneaky" she said softly. Alice smiled hugging the small girl close "Well thank you Sydney" she said softly. Alice couldn't believe how happy she was...one small child had changed everything for her...and she had never felt better.

**Well there's chapter 3! Sorry about the delay I had lost this file...lol but I found it! Tell me what you think :)**


End file.
